


To be alone with you

by xkingevelynx (ebony_dove)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Beelzebub is a bastard, But instead you just cuddle with your angel bf, No Beta, Oneshot, Other, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), When your boss puts you on mandatory guard duty, vague mentions of eye-snatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebony_dove/pseuds/xkingevelynx
Summary: In which there is only one bed and Beelzebub and Gabriel share it with literally the barest amount of token protest.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), ineffable bureaucracy - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	To be alone with you

After the apocalypse-that-hadn`t, Gabriel and Beelzebub reluctantly agreed to work together to keep an eye on their wayward charges. Heaven had referred to the assignment as a ‘requalification and reeducation through hands-on fieldwork’. Hell had simply called it ‘punishment for fucking up a perfectly bad apocalypse.'1

Their first week, however, had been disappointingly uneventful, with no further evidence that their two prodigal employees were planning on dismantling Heaven and hell any time soon. Mostly, it seemed like they spent the majority of their time talking and loitering about the bookshop for hours on end. The only thing of any real interest the two had done in the last week was kiss each other rather passionately against a wall for a few uncomfortable minutes. Beelzebub thought that that was a rather odd thing for two friends to do but Gabriel had assured them that kissing was a perfectly normal gesture of friendship amongst humans (or so Aziraphale had said).

By the time the two had stopped bickering about whether kissing was inherently good or inherently evil, the last candle had been snuffed out and the bookshop became nothing more than another unassuming building on a rain-soaked street. With twin groans of frustration, Beelzebub the Prince of Hell, and the Archangel Gabriel flew from their perch to find somewhere warm and dry to regroup.

***

Soho`s red-light district boasted a variety of bright and baffling sights from street vendors selling greasy, underpriced food to a Busker singing a compellingly intoxicated rendition of 'Old devil moon' that made Both supernatural beings wince and hurry past. Gabriel had then been distracted for several seconds by a neon sign that flashed the words ‘Girls, Girls Girls!’ in a worrying shade of neon pink. With an impatient growl, Beelzebub gripped his dripping coat sleeve and bodily dragged him towards the nearest hotel.

It was a quaint little building from the '60s with garish purple carpeting and yellowing, lead-laced paint. Even the hotel receptionist looked as if he had seen better days.

“We need a room,” Beelzebub commanded before the entry doors had even shut.

“Please,” Gabriel added, with an unnervingly polite smile. The Human looked from Gabriel to Beelzebub and then back to Beelzebub. Beelzebub immediately dropped their hold on the Archangels arm. The Human opened his mouth as if to make a comment about the odd, rain-soaked pair, but the narrowing of the demon`s eyes had him clearing his throat and extinguishing his lit cigarette behind the counter “That`ll be, uh... 39£, Sir “

Gabriel nodded and smiled back, making no move to pay. The receptionist stared back with increasing irritation. Gabriel`s smile widened expectantly. Beelzebub groaned, looking Hell-ward. “He wants your money, Gabriel”

“Oh,” said Gabriel “Of course, we humans are so preoccupied with our money, aren't we?” He nudged the prince with his elbow as if letting them in on some kind of private joke. Beelzebub, in turn, began to pinch at the bridge of their nose.

“Gabriel, I`m hungry, I`m tired, and I’m wet. Give the man The Damn. Money.”

“Sorry, sorry, I`m not used to carrying around paper monies.“ He said apologetically, patting down the pockets of his coat before retrieving a wet wad of 20£ ”Here just take it all” The man raised his eyebrows but made no further comment as the entire wad of twenties was thrust into his waiting hands. “Your key,” He said wryly, passing over the key. Beelzebub snatched it from Gabriel`s limp grip and marched back towards the stairs.

“Thanks” Gabriel shot back over his shoulder with a surreptitious with a wink. The receptionist shook his head and continued scrolling through the local job listings beneath his desk.

***

And so, it was that once Beelzebub and Gabriel had forced open the door to the hotel room that they found themselves staring at the offending piece of furniture. it shouldn`t have been a surprise that the hotel provided only one bed. Even if the way it sagged in the middle resembled more of a cushioned hammock than a bed. As it was, neither entity technically required sleep but both enjoyed it immensely and were reticent to give up a golden opportunity.

The two adversaries looked down at the bed and then back at each other.

The radiator kicked on with a loud, whirling groan.

They lunged for the bed at the same time.

"Hey!"-

“-Thatz mine!” They both shouted. Beelzebub reached the bed first and managed to scramble on top of it first. Immediately they took to defending their spot atop the piled duvet by hurling a limp pillow at the angel's face. The archangel let out a yelp, reeling back, and then baring down with his considerable strength to unseat the prince. Beelzebub let out a grunt and scrapped their human blunted nails across his suit sleeves.

“If I have to be stuck on this pointless surveillance duty with you, then at least I deserve to be well-rested.” Beelzebub hissed through gritted teeth.

“You don`t even need to sleep!” The archangel shot back testily as he began to lose his advantage against the tiny- but unsurprisingly ferocious prince of hell.

“Neither do you” Beelzebub reasoned.

“It keeps my corporation in prime condition and ‘Sleep is an important part of a healthy lifestyle’” He quoted directly from the title of a men`s health article he had hidden beneath his work desk.

“Do you have any idea how long itzz been since I could sleep? Hell isn`t exactly conducive to taking naps’ they complained finally succeeding in pushing the archangel away from the bed. He stumbled back with a loud huff and then readjusted the lapels of his silver on lilac suit. They lowered their fists but their shoulders remained hunched protectively near their ears. Seeing that he had clearly lost physically, Gabriel took to using his other favorite weapon, his charm.

“Of course, we could share it...” The archangel offered cautiously, smoothing down his tie his collar in his best mimic of nonchalance. “-Since we`re both stuck here anyway”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Beelzebub scowled. “There isn’t enough room since you chose the biggest damn corporation you could find.”

“It comes in handy sometimes.” He said, a mite defensively. “I bet if we just lay very closely-“

“-Who said I wanted to touch you?” They snapped peevishly.

“I don`t exactly want to touch you either, sweetheart.“ He shot back sarcastically.

Ever the diplomat, Beelzebub considered the situation at hand. It would save them from having to hear him mope tomorrow. And they could hold it over his head. Maybe even spin it as blackmail in the future.“I suppozze- " they cleared their throat, this time without the buzzing undertone. "-I suppose if we must, but you’re going to owe me” The angel raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“We stop for food anytime I get hungry-” Gabriel opened his mouth to protest. “AND-“ Beelzebub continued. “-If we have to pretend to be a couple again, I get to be the husband.” Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes before sinking down into the lumpy mattress. The bed-hammock made a foreboding ‘creak’ before settling.

“Why do I have to be the wife?” Gabriel whined. “I was the wife last time.”

Beelzebub squinted at something caught between the bed and the wall. “-yes, but that only lasted five minutes” They said absently, reaching an arm behind the bed, fishing around. they let out a triumphant buzzing noise and straightened up to reveal a half-eaten bag of crisps. The angel looked down at the demon with a look of long-suffering indulgence.

“-Oh, And whose fault was that? Gabriel parried.

“Yours! “ Beelzebub shot back, the bag crinkling between their fingers. “You asked Napoleon ‘how his husband was fairing’”

Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation. “How was I supposed to know that would offend him?”

“He was presenting as a male in 18th centaury Europe, you know how sensitive humans are about sexuality and gender”

“I thought the smaller one2 was always the female…”

Beelzebub let out a snort.

”that`s how it usually is with animals...” Gabriel muttered, sinking deeper into the bed to sulk. Wincing at the unpleasant dampness. He began peeling off his cashmere coat. searching the room his eyes landed on a rickety wooden cabinet shoved against the wall. Dusting off a spot he lovingly folded the silver fabric of his outer coat and sat laid it down.

Beelzebub observed this ritual with an air of amusement. While the angel wandered back to bed the demon made a point of shucking off their coat and throwing it into a lonely heap across the room. Gabriel`s lip twitched downwards in annoyance, then deciding against taking the bait he peeled back the covers and climbed back in, shined Louboutin’s and all.

The bed groaned alarmingly and then the room fell into a lull as they listened to the periodic creaks from the room above. The bed itself was incredibly cramped. it had had not been created with the intention of ever accommodating two sometimes-adversaries with any space for dignity in-between. The archangel curled up as much as his large corporation allowed. Beelzebub, as small as they were, made no such accommodation.

The dampness of their rain-soaked underclothes sent involuntary shivers skittering over his skin. Gabriel shifted into another position; Knees tucked into his chest and elbow jutting into Beelzebub`s ribs. The prince of hell let out a low growl and Gabriel grimaced, shifting again. With a moan, Beelzebub sat up, snatched the Archangel's arm, and forcefully draped it over their shoulder before lying back down.

Gabriel blinked. To his surprise, their bodies fit quite comfortably in this arrangement. The points where their bodies pressed together were surprisingly warm. This wasn`t the first time that they had touched before of course, and yet he still found himself surprised not to feel cold, clammy skin brushing against his.

Their scent, he thinks, is also surprisingly palatable. every inhale brings to mind the smell of smoke and chaff. It reminds him of the burning of Sodom and Gomorrah. He had watched them burn, observed as the houses and stalls caught flame, the fumes of woodsmoke and burning perfume, rising up like some kind of profane incense. The air had held the fragrance even decades after the ash had settled.

Beelzebub`s eyes fluttered open and squinted up at him. He smiled absently back.

“What?” They demanded irritably. Corrupted and tainted as they may be, he still found their crankiness oddly charming. They turned fully to face him and the naked, fluorescent bulbs caught the blueness of their eyes in a striking contrast. It is not as though he`s never looked them in the eye before. but they usually aren’t quite this close and on the odd occasion that they are nose to nose (or rather, nose to chest) he`s usually more concerned with protecting himself from bodily harm to notice how oddly blue their eyes shone against the ruddy, scabbing patches scattered over their forehead and cheeks. Heavenly blue he thought, ironically, but had the good sense not to say aloud.

“You have lovely eyes.” He mumbled, instead.

“Thank you, you can`t have them” Beelzebub replied dryly.

“What?” Gabriel startled, sitting up. Beelzebub turned towards him with a leering smirk

“You didn`t think I forgot about your little penchant for grave robbing, did you?”

Gabriel scoffed, settling back down atop the scratchy sheets. “Please, that was one time.”

They casually examined their black painted nails. “And here I thought stealing was a sin,” 

“It was hardly stealing,” Gabriel said defensively, scrunching up his nose. “-I mean, it wasn’t like she was going to be needing them anymore,” He scrunched up his nose in.

“uh-huh,” Beelzebub mused, arms stretching above their head as they let out a silent yawn. Gabriel's eyes followed the bunched fabric above the soft swell of their belly. “-So, you didn`t wait outside the cemetery until all of the mourners were gone so that you could dig up the grave and steal that woman`s eyes?” Beelzebub continued. The archangel swallowed thickly, fingers tugging at the knot of his tie. “Of course not, I just used a miracle to switch them, no harm done.”

Beelzebub let out a huff. “You`re a real piece of work Archangel, you know, that right?” Their tone teetered on the edge of something unsettlingly close to ‘fondness’.

“Thank you.” He said. Beelzebub let out a snort, shaking their head. Gabriel paused in confusion but Beelzebub had already turned their back to him, nuzzling into their pillow. At last, Gabriel let out a huff and rearranged himself more comfortably around the prince. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to settle in for the night.

“Goodnight Bee.”

“Goodnight pigeon.” 

"..."

"..."

“…Bee?” “…” Gabriel leaned over Beelzebub and was met with the sight of the demon`s face pressed deeply into the bed`s singular pillow which they must have stolen while he was distracted. They let out a muted snuffle and Gabriel stifled a laugh.sinking down beside the softly snoring demon.

***

Beelzebub blinked back into awareness, comfortably warm but nonetheless annoyed to be conscious. At some point throughout the night, they must have wrestled the thin blanket from underneath the archangel and wrapped it tightly around their shoulders. Gabriel it seemed, had managed the cold by wrapping himself securely around their body. His fingers gently curling against their hip and one of his legs slotted between theirs. His body was warm and heavy in sleep and they did not feel especially compelled to move just yet, not while there was no one to judge them for staring.

On principle, Beelzebub considered pushing him away. He still slept, motionless aside from the autonomic and entirely aesthetic rising and falling of his chest. Their faces were close enough to feel the warmth of each puff of breath the feeling was not altogether unpleasant, Beelzebub supposed. In fact, the warm weight of the archangel’s thigh over theirs felt rather nice. Certainly not nice enough to think about later in the privacy of their own quarters, that would be wildly unprofessional. But if they just so happened to mentally compare the width and broadness of his hand against their own, well that was simply research.

Very important research.

He`s surprisingly attractive, Beelzebub thinks, when he isn`t trying to be. His features, Beelzebub thought were oddly solemn in sleep. The lines around his mouth had softened in his sleep and his corporate-approved smile was nowhere in sight.

A lock of his hair had forgotten its place and curled rebelliously over his closed eyelids. They imagined what it might be like, to smooth it back into place. The sensation of gliding their fingers through the brown strands and worrying the softness between their blunt fingers. They raised their hand to do just that, only to pause as he began to stir.

The archangel cracked open his pilfered, violet eyes and shot them a sleepy smile. Beelzebub reached towards him again this time placing their hand almost tenderly around his shoulder. A look of surprise and the Archangel froze.

Beelzebub`s gaze flickered between his eyes and the sharp inhale of air between his parted lips. Gabriel leaned in closer, eyes fluttering shut. Beelzebub startled, and without warning shoved one arm beneath the angel’s hip and rolled him off the bed.

with a muffled yelp The Archangel tumbled from the bed, shooting them an accusatory glare from the floor. Beelzebub smirked in a catty manner and deftly avoided his attempts to drag them down with him.

“I was promised food whenever I wanted it” Beelzebub reminded him. “ And I want it now.”

Gabriel groaned and grumbled under his breath.

“What was that Pigeon?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought” Beelzebub gave the angel a cheeky grin and sauntered for the door. Gabriel gave a loud sigh but couldn`t quite fight the smile nipping at the edges of his mouth as he followed quickly after them.

  1. Neither Hell nor Heaven had actually suggested that they should continue working together, but as the humans say. ‘in for a penny, in for a pound.'  [ ▲ ]
  2. The author is aware that Napoleon was of average height, the author also does not care. [ ▲ ]



**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time posting! This fandom has completely consumed my life so I`ve decided to break my 8-year writing fast and try to contribute to this on-fire garbage pairing. 
> 
> I`m aware that my English is not great, I am working on it. If you see a mistake you are welcome to call me out on it but please do so gently<3 
> 
> If you enjoyed please do leave kudos/comments~


End file.
